Tobacco tasting Ice Cream
by Dea-Sama
Summary: MattxMello ONESHOT. Matt gets Mello to ask him out in the most discrete way possible.


**Tobacco tasting Ice Cream**

a Mello/Matt oneshot (Death Note fanfiction)

_Notes:_

I haven't posted anything in a while. Here's some Mello and Matt to enjoy. Hope you like it.

-

The second the bell rang, a stampede of students rushed out of the school proclaiming loudly with pride and joy that the year was finally over. A few yards away, in the park beside the academy, sitting under a big old shady oak tree was a leather-clad blond, Mello, and a goggle-sporting redhead, Matt, both wearing clothes too heavy for such a scorching hot summer day. It was obvious the two had long graduated. Or rather, the two geniuses had never formally attended school. But for the sake of having something to write in this paragraph, the two were randomly and pointlessly lounging around the park for quite a few hours now.

Matt took out the lighter from his vest and lit up the cig in his mouth, completely ignoring the 'no-smoking' sign barely three meters away from him. It wasn't that Matt didn't see it. It was just that he _chose _not to consider its existence. Much like what he did with everything that wasn't video game-related. Mello, of course, was an exception. The redhead was sure to be shot a thousand times and cut to a million pieces if he even _dared _ignore Mello's prescence.

As soon as the flame reached the cig, the blond beside him took it without notice. Matt frowned.

"If you wanted one, you could've asked." He muttered, lighting up another one.

Mello shrugged.

Many minutes later, a small ice cream truck, accompanied by its annoying tune, stopped in front of them. A guy, who looks as if he was forced into the job, opened the back of the truck and started giving ice cream to all the kids who showed up. Mello breathe out a puff of smoke.

"Want one?"

"Sure Mel." Matt replied.

The blond got up, deciding to ignore the fact Matt used a nickname on him, and walked towards the truck, his dark towering demeanor scaring off kids and their mothers away. Matt couldn't say he didn't understand why. It wasn't everyday you saw someone like Mello walking leisurely around town. Thin, tall, feminine yet manly Mello. Natural blond hair brushing his shoulders and covering nearly half his scarred face. And that's not mentionning his clothing. Can _you _think of anyone besides Mello who wears leather in plain day like it was the most normal and ordinary think ever in _this _age and time? Well, then again, Matt wouldn't know the answer considering the fact he never even _met _anyone besides Mello who wore leather. Still, that didn't change the fact that the blond was downright sexy.

Matt snorted at the image of Mello walking towards the ice cream truck. There was just something naturally _wrong _with a guy like Mello, clad in yummy black leather with a scar covering half his face and neck, buying ice cream. It was like imagining Barney handling a machine gun, only the Barney image was more disturbing.

"Here, vanilla."

The redhead took the cone Mello handed to him and took a bite. The blond regained his spot beside him and licked his chocolate-flavored ice cream. His face twisted in slight disgust. Matt guessed it was sudden mix of sweet and tobacco.

"I didn't think you were the type to lick your ice cream." Matt commented randomly.

"I think _you're _the only who bites it, Matt." Lick. "Maybe that's why you're such a bad kisser."

"Am not. Besides, how would you know? I never kissed you." Although, watching Mello attacking his ice cream suddenly made Matt want to.

"I just do." In other, more blunt, words, he said 'Shut up. I'm right. You're wrong. End of story.' Despite knowing that, Matt still wanted to prove his companion wrong. As soon as Mello's tongue left his ice cream, the redhead forced his lips on his. 'Yuck' was all the blond said. Matt laughed. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to mix vanilla, chocolate _and _tobacco.

Both their cones were finished, the two left the park, Mello obviously leading the way. Matt would've asked why but he figured the blond was just walking at his leisure without any particular destination. He lit up another cig.

When they arrived at a more commercial section of the town, the two spotted a young couple making out across the street. Without particular reason, Mello shot them a glare. The man, looking slightly afraid, prompty cut the kiss and dragged his girlfriend in a nearby alleyway. Matt laughed again.

The blond brought a finger to his lip. "Maybe we should go out."

Matt smirked. "Sure Mel"

_Owari _


End file.
